Nice
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: Anime-verse, spoilers for the end of the series/movie. While sitting on the steps of a town hall, Ed and Al see a couple of people they recognise. Royai


A/N: Well, here's my first FMA fanfic. It...erm kinda evolved. It was supposed to be a short little drabble, and then in grew a mind of its own and went on for an extra 1000 words. Confirming that I can't write short fanfics.

This fic is based on a picture I saw on Deviant art. Unfortunately I can't find it again, but it's called 'If another world existed...". I'm afraid I don't know the artisit's name either. If anyone knows of a link can they tell so I can post it up.

**Nice**

Ed sat on the steps of a town hall-by his feet on the bottom step sat his brother and their bags.

"Well, that was another bust," Ed muttered in frustration, "It's like the Philosopher's stone all over again. Whenever I think we're getting somewhere it turns out to be nothing but a dead end." He let his head drop.

"Don't worry big brother, we'll find it, just like before. At least we know it's not just a myth this time," Al chirped in an attempt to cheer his brother up.

"Yeah, I guess," Ed sighed in return, still not lifting his head.

"And we've made progress. We've got a better idea of when to look now and we've stopped people from doing other things."

"Yeah," Ed replied, lifting his head and spirits. "I'll never forget the look on that scientist's face when we dropped into the lab."

"Or that American's face when he realised we'd replaced the bomb for a fake,"Al added encouraging his brother's mood, happy to see Ed laughing again.

"I thought he was gonna explode!" Ed gasped out. Soon, however, his amusement faded, and in its wake he muttered, "Pity it wasn't the bomb we were looking for."

The two sat with their own thoughts, Ed looking into thin air while Al petted a puppy who had come begging for attention.

"What now?" Al finally ventured, watching the puppy lick his hands.

Ed sighed, watching the passers-by walk up and down the stairs, not really taking in faces or actions. "I dunno." A young couple walked up the stairs. "Look for another lead I guess." The young man held a folder under one arm and his other hand rested on the small of the back of the young woman. "We'll just do as we always do." As the couple passed by Ed the man happened to turn his head slightly- which caught Ed's attention- and gave a cocky smile at the sight of the brothers.

It took a moment for it to register with Ed who he was seeing. Spinning his head round,he watched the man continue up the stairs. There was no mistaking that damned smirk; Roy Mustang, and of course he had some airhead on his arm.

Roy turned his head as the blonde woman beside him said something. She peered round her lover to catch a glance of the Elrics. Ed's couldn't help his eyes widening in shock; Hawkeye? He thought his eyes would pop out when Roy pulled her closer and kissed the crown of her head, and she did _nothing!_ Not even the sound of a gun cocking.

"Is that the Colonel and Miss Hawkeye?" He heard Al say from beside him, curious to see what his brother was so fixated with. The puppy ran round them, craving more attention.

"Yeah," said Ed, his voice rather dazed. Who would've guessed; Hawkeye and Mustang- he'd have thought she had better taste then that. He watched as Roy held the door open and the two disappeared inside the building.

"Erm, brother," Al began hesitantly, "can we rest here for a while longer?"

"Why?" No sooner then he said the words the reason came to him and he looked at Al suspiciously. "Let me guess; this rest will last about as long as it takes _them_ to come out."

Al looked slightly embarrassed. "It's just nice to see a familiar face from home."

Sighing, Ed spoke his next words more softly. "Al...you know they're not the same people we knew."

"I know, but can't we just stay till they leave?"

"That could be hours!"

"We can entertain ourselves till then."

"And then what?" Ed retorted, becoming annoyed.

"I just want to see-"

"See what? If they're still in the military? If they're living happily ever after? If he's the same cocky bastard as in our world? Why do you even want to bother?"

"Why? Aren't you curious? At least you got to see Hughes again; I haven't met anyone again."

"And what are you going to do? Follow them home and spy on them? Yo-" Ed was cut off as a small ball bounced off his head. The young dog barked and stopped the ball in it's tracks, grabbing it in its jaw before dashing off. Ed's hand twitched, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned back to his brother and the subject at hand.

"Look, yo-"

"DADDY!!!" A gleeful shriek cut though Ed's thoughts and he turned, irritated at the second interruption.

A young girl, no older then four, was running up the stairs. Her strawberry-blonde hair streamed behind her while the skirt of her yellow dress flapped around her legs. Behind her a dark-haired boy followed at a toddle. They watched as the girl ran ahead and straight into the arms of Roy Mustang.

Ed snapped his mouth shut. Roy Mustang. With kids. Bloody hell, he didn't see that one coming.

He watched as Roy heaved his daughter up, wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his face. A bright, genuine one, so unlike the sarcastic ones he was used to. The little girl giggled and threw her arms round his neck, planting a big kiss on his cheek. Beside him Riza picked up the toddler and balanced him on her hip.

"So what does my birthday girl want to do today?" Roy asked, leading the way down the stairs.

"The zoo! The zoo!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing in Roy's arms; he gave a small wince.

"Elizabeth, calm down please," Riza lightly Chided.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were met by another couple, this time a mother and her young boy.

"Thank you so much for looking after the kids this morning," Riza said, shifting her son in her arms.

"It's no problem. That report was important," the women replied.

"You wouldn't have to have taken them if Roy had written the report when he was supposed to," Riza retorted, glaring at her husband as he let his daughter down, as she struggled to play with her friend. Turning back to his wife, here turned her glare with a grin of his own. Riza merely shook her head and passed his son to him. The small group turned and began to walk off, their conversation disappearing with them into the crowd. The last thing they caught was little Elizabeth asking if her friend and his mummy could come to the zoo with them.

"It's nice to know that someone is happy," Al said into the silence.

Ed nodded slowly. Yeah, it was nice to know- even if that someone was Mustang.

**End**

Well there you go. Sorry that it turned out a little/very cheesy. Well, tell me if you like it not.


End file.
